Without Windows
by Satin Champagne
Summary: A mute vampire gets in deep with a dark history. R
1. Cars

Strands of raven hair twined between varying braids cascade over her back. She has fair skin covering her petite frame. Kaybre's eyes pulse a smoldering crimson. She always wears simple gray dresses and ribbons. People stare: why does she wear black ballet slippers? She walks on quietly.

Today, Kaybre stands, waiting for rain. She loves the lavish sound of rain, the smell, the taste. She doesn't get to see it much anymore; she's moved to an apartment without windows. She can still hear the thunder, but not the rain. Not the tears falling from sky's eyes. The droplets sing to her. But she doesn't speak. She's mute. Something happened 380 years ago that made her very, very, poignant. Very poignant. Now, she's always ducking her head, looking down. But she can be bold. When she wishes it to rain, if she wishes it really hard, it will fall. It's her way of speaking.

She's a vampire, transformed on October 6, 1627. She remembers the exact day. But she doesn't look it. She looks 17.

Now, Kaybre just stands, under the gathering storm clouds outside a gas station. She looks vulnerable, out of place. She _is_ out of place. Odd as it may seem, it is her favorite place. It's where she likes to spend her time. She observes the people driving in their cars. Mustangs, Land Rovers, Corvettes, you name it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a young man, possibly around the ages of 18 to 20, with a Benz. He's watching her without knowing it. It's natural for her vampire aura to make her more attractive to humans, even more than she already is.

Surprisingly, he advances first. He's asking for it. Kaybre's eyes instantaneously fix on his and he falters and tenses. She smiles lightly and he looks more relaxed. She can read his thoughts. He wanted to ask her out.

He arrives at her spot by the newspaper vending machines and starts to speak. His voice flows smoothly.

"Hey, you really stand out at a place like this."

Kaybre says nothing.

"Well, are you free this Friday night?"

Kaybre leans forward and rests the palm of her hand against the man's cheek. She smirks to herself. He thinks she's gonna kiss him. Her lips part, as do his. He closes his eyes. She might as well humor him. He bends closer. She reaches up and wraps a soft hand across the nape of his neck. Stretching forward, she kisses him, deep and thick. Their lips and tongues dance for a moment, in harmony. He's an excellent kisser. She breaks away and tightens her grip on the back of his neck, forcing him to lean his head back and he exposes even more flesh. Her lips, never leaving his skin, slip down to his throat. Her tongue grazes the skin tenderly as she reveals lustrous pale fangs. He moans softly and she rests her other arm against his back.

"Damn… you…"

Kaybre was damned almost 400 years ago.

The tips of the daggers in her mouth touch the flesh, and then slowly, painlessly, sink in.

Kaybre sucks in the blood. She drinks in the warm, iron-tasting sensation of his being as he stands, helpless against her feeding. She feels the color slowly returning to her thirsted cheeks and ecstasy of the man's blood coursing through her veins. Reluctant to let her prey go, she forces herself to stop feeding before she took away too much from him. No, not prey. She doesn't want to think of him as prey. She doesn't like that word.

He falls limp in her arms and collapses into her as soon as she draws her fangs from his throat. Lifting his head closer, Kaybre licks away the blood left trickling from his throat. She feels the hues of her scarlet eyes grow more intense from the replenishment. With her blood-reddened lips, she kisses his fore head before laying him down inside his Benz. She then licks her own, flushed lips.

Tell me how you liked this story! I know that there aren't any of AAW's original characters….yet. Please R&R! It will be much appreciated.


	2. Friend

Tonight, Kaybre stood at the corner of the bar at Los Noches, just standing; quiet and serene. Standing, but not speaking. Why does she go there anyway? She just stands there, looking at the other vampires and humans alike.

Another vampire spots her. His name is Ctys. His hair and eyes, like most vampires, are pitch black, that glistening hue of onyx and his skin that pale moonlike gleam. He watches Kaybre with interest. The strange powerful feeling she radiates complimenting her fragile looks. And her eyes, the molten inferno burning in those eyes of hers. Somehow, the aura she gives off draws him toward her. Something about her engulfed his thoughts in curiosity. He wants to know her. He wants to know her name.

Kaybre notices this observer, eyeing her from afar. In her eyes, he's just another vampire. As he approaches her, she looks down and to the left, a little. She shuts her eyes and listens to his footsteps. When the soft clatters of his shoes on the floor come to a stop, she dares a glance up.

Ctys is smiling at her, openly displaying the pearly twin fangs of his. He reaches for her hand and she impulsively pulls back, but he holds it firmly. He bends slightly, dipping his head and kisses the top of her hand carefully. He then releases her and her hand immediately withdraws to her side.

"Ctys," he says to her, "and your name is…?"

Kaybre looks down without muttering even the slightest hint of anything audible.

Ctys nods slightly and then says with a grin, "I see… pleasure to meet you."

Kaybre stands up straighter and meet Ctys's gaze with a slight smile. He motions to the stools over at the bar and she follows him and takes a seat. He starts talking to her, saying many things. Kaybre remains silent throughout the entire conversation, occasionally looking down or over her shoulder.

"I've seen you around here a few times. You stand out, you know? Like, just the way you dress and your presence is quite noticeable. In a good way, of course. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. What's your name anyway?"

Kaybre doesn't say anything.

Ctys pauses for a moment. She doesn't speak to him at all, not even through thoughts. Even if one is mute, one can still communicate through their thoughts. Ctys always considered his abilities to read people's minds with ease, able to probe through even the strongest of blockades. Why isn't she opening up? Either she has extremely strong walls or she simply had no thoughts at all. He feels like he's speaking to a rock, or a table lamp. It's like he's talking to an inanimate object because, no matter what he says, she shows no response. But he knows she hears. He can read it in her unchanging expression. Her reserve is starting to irritate him.

Ctys continues to talk for no reason apparent to Kaybre.

Without warning, Kaybre levels her eyes to Ctys's and grins. Ctys, taken aback by this bold action blinks and steps back an inch. Kaybre finally slips her hand under her cascading gray dress and pulls out a peculiar blade. Its edge is sharp and precise, for delicate cutting and it has a silver handle with an elaborate design carved into it. Worried, Ctys flinches and wonders, is she a vampire hunter?

Kaybre reaches and pulls Ctys's hand from his side and holds the blade to the underside of his wrist. She pulls back his sleeve exposing the bare flesh above his veins. She carefully carves letters into his wrist, not deep enough to harm too much but enough to draw blood. Ctys, frozen by her actions stands in a trance and not pulling away. KAYBRE is what she engraves in calligraphic writing. Finally, she drops his wrist and licks the blade clean before returning it to its original resting place.

Kaybre walks to the bar to grab a drink. Ctys stands there, stunned at what she just did and begins to feel a furry start to burn inside him for her acting like she was superior.

Standing there with his thoughts still lingering on Kaybre, he doesn't notice the vampire that appeared behind him.

Amnesty here- I was tired of writing this chapter because only one person has replied… I LOVE you vampire-freak13… props to you! Anyway… I might keep writing but it's kind of getting boring. Life's going pretty well though, 'cause I'm hanging out with Roman this weekend and Jake's gonna call me today ;)


	3. Blood

In a breath, Ctys is on the ground as the vamp behind him nails him hard on the back of his neck. He groans in as much surprise as in pain. Hissing, he snaps his head back to see who had just struck him as he quickly gathers himself up.

It is Risika.

Kaybre watches from the bar.

"You pathetic thing. Get up."

Ctys, already furious of the fool she was making of him, lunges at her and knocks her back two steps. She could have avoided him, but he caught her by surprise. She disappears and then reappears behind him, hitting him hard again as he bangs against a table, the vampires sitting there get up quickly. Ctys is strong. He knows it too. His mind is just distracted by Kaybre and dazed by the sudden attack.

Spitting out blood, he glares at Risika, with hate dancing in his pitch black eyes. Risika laughs a crude laugh, looking at his poor state. "I thought you were stronger than that, Ctys. I knew I should have never given you that mission. You failed, quite miserably. Now he knows more than I planned because of your love for yourself and your pitiful life."

She pulls out what he recognized to be Aubrey's vampire hunter knife. She leans down, bringing him close by grasping his collar. With one swift movement of her hand, the knife was in him, burning into his chest. Ctys feels the blood flowing from him and the witch magic engulfing him. He feels he's going to die. Again. With a sudden realization, he roars in agony grabbing at the blade planted firmly inside him, all the way to the hilt where it could not enter any farther. He sees Risika smiles harshly. At least he _thinks _he saw it.

The blood drained from his body with his life as he finally pries the knife from his chest. Risika laughs again. "I'm letting you go this time. Go find some blood; if you can't, I guess you're not fit to continue anyway."

With his thoughts and his sight coming in and out of focus, he slumps against the wall. He can't hunt in this condition. He slowly slides down until he is lying completely on the floor. He struggles to get up but can't.

Ctys feels someone supporting him. Then, the blood being let into his throat. It tastes thick and good. Too good to be from a human.


End file.
